


The ice and cat shinobi of the leaf

by Adsol



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Ice Skating, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saving the World, Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: When Ketsueki Minara came to the hidden leaf as a child he grew up idolising all the shinobi that the last generation produced now let's watch him and all his friends as they become great shinobi themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this world Namida doesn't exist so sorry if your a fan of her I'll try to make Ketsueki a better oc to compensate for that.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu use_**

**The hidden leaf**

**Ten years ago**

**Ketsueki's pov**

I stood barley able to hold myself up even with my weak two year old body I called out "mama papa" I heard nothing I shouted again "mama papa please come out I'm sorry I'll be a good boy please mama papa" I heard somebody coming saying "here's the little pipsqueak kill him" I said "no no please noo" before I knew it I saw that they went a pale blue colour I tried to touch them saying as I pulled my hand back saying "so cold" I went up to my mother and father seeing nothing but blood on the floor I cried "nooooo".

**Present day**

I woke up hearing my grandfather say "Ketsueki get your scrawny ass out of bed now" I said "I'm coming you fossil wait for me" I went downstairs to see my grandfather and grandmother ok I'll explain while I did just insult him I love them both I heard my grandmother say "morning Ketsueki did you sleep well" I said "yeah I did" my grandfather said to me "you'd best hurry you start the academy today" I said "on it". I got into my outfit that consisted of a black jacket with a light battle vest underneath and typical shinobi sandals I looked in the mirror saying to myself "I'll make you proud with this jacket papa" the jacket you see was his when he was my age I fit surprisingly well into it that was when my grandfather came in asking "have you got your kunai's" I said "yes" he said "and the shuriken's" I said "yes" he asked "and the paper bomb's" I felt around and said "dang it I'll need to grab them" he said "go get them then I don't need to run over your ice release training your pretty talented in that field so go" I said "thank grandfather I'll make you and the rest of the family proud".

I eventually reached the academy saying "thank you ninja training" I will confess I ran over the roof tops to get here quicker it helps that my grandmother didn't catch me otherwise I'd hear no end of the whole no shinobi techniques to be used around me as she feels it's unsafe yet she let me train with my grandfather to use jutsu's and combat techniques that while I was thinking I was called out by a woman's voice who said "hey you ok" I looked around to a girl who had a tomboyish look to her yet also had a look of beauty to her I said "yeah I'm fine just heading to the academy" she said "so am I what do I call you" I said "I'm Ketsueki Minara what do I call you" she said "I'm Wasabi Inouzo and I too am heading to the academy" I said "let's go together shall we" she said "I'll race you" I didn't reply instead I just ran ahead with her following me behind.

* * *

I reached the academy with wasabi who said "well here we are" I said "yeah let's get to it". I sat through the opening ceremony thinking to myself  **i'm happy I could be here but God is this boring the life out of me I mean it came here to become a powerful and effective shinobi not to listen to some old man yap on about the rules oh goody the hokage is talking now this'll be good** lord seventh began talking about how we would all one day become powerful shinobi and all of that thing is though when I hear him talk about it I have the feeling he's not lying I mean who doesn't know the tale of the seventh hokage he's a legend a god even to some but why is it that I get such a feeling of humanity and humility from him. Not long before lord seventh was done we heard a noise in the distance I said "either there's about to be trouble or my stomach is being greedyer than usual" Wasabi said "it could be both Minara-kun" I said "mabye oh wait it isn't my stomach" I saw as the student everyone knew as boruto uzumaki had crashed into the stone face of his father I said while facepalming myself "why why now" Wasabi said "this is going to be a long academy stay" I said "you can say that again".

I entered the classroom that I was put into as I entered I heard Wasabi call out "hey Minara-kun over here" I walked up saying "hey it seems me and you are in the same class" she said "that's good otherwise it would get boring and before you ask I get the feeling thing's get Interesting when you are around" I said "that's something you'll need to find out for yourself Inouzo-san" she said "somebody's Mr confidant it seems" I said "it's not over confidence it's my skill doing the talking" that was when a load of other girls came up saying "and really what are you skilled in" I said "you'll need a pen and paper to note it all down" the girl with glasses said "well what is it" I said "my skills are ice, water and wind release shurikenjutsu, kunai usage and I'm also have a keen intellect if you ask my guardians" one of the girls with tan skin said "that's good but can you hold your own in a eating contest" I said "was that a joke" she looked confused and I said "because the way your talking implies I would loose one" Wasabi said "careful that confidence will get you killed one day" I said "that should be fun to see" she didn't look happy due to my cocky attitude fortunately oue teacher arrived to begin the lesson.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify the first four mabye five chapters will cover the academy arc and after that it'll be mostly original arc's for Ketsueki but he will have a role in cannon arc's. Also for Ketsueki's ice release technique's there will be quite a few that are non-cannon as ice release isn't as widely explored as the other styles are so if you see any that aren't in cannon that's why sorry if that puts anyone of.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu use_**

**Ketsueki's pov**

**Two weeks later**

**Academy training grounds**

Me and the rest of the class went out to the training grounds to see a lecture by another shinobi problem is though we didn't know what it was about or who would be doing it that was when we saw it was konohamaru-sensei he said "welcome everyone today I'm going to be demonstring the summoning technique" I without the others knowing fanboyed inside a little thinking  **oh my God yes yes yes I've dreamt of performing this** I sat through the lecture seeing konohamaru had summoned up a gigantic toad I could hear everyone sounding happy upon hearing about it with us all debating over what ours would be I felt Wasabi give me a nudge saying "what would you want" I said "well for mobility something like a hawk would be nice or if were talking sneekiness than a cat or something would be nice but if I'm being honest a snake would be my preference" Wasabi and the others said "why a snake" I said "because they have all the above the mobility of a hawk the sneakiness of a cat while having a good amount of offensive and defensive power" Sarada said to me "that was oddly methodical for a cocky person like you" I said "well this is me we are dealing with so of course I'd get it correct but in all honesty I also a affinity with snake's so that helps as well" ChoCho said "snake's are horrible though" I said "well on the battlefield ugliness and beauty become meaningless all that counts is who lives and who dies" Sarada asked "um minara-san are you ok your looking a bit upset" I said "sorry I tend to do that when I'm mad I just begin monologuing I do apologize if it scares anyone" Wasabi said "it's fine but I do wonder what caused you to be like that" I said "can we talk at break about it" they all nodded.

I got to the girls table as since I'd started the academy I'd gotten along with them much more than I did the boys mostly because they only cared for making a mess while the girls were at least trying to learn something from the academy I was asked by Sumrie "so what did you want to talk about minara-san" I said "I was going to say I get like that as let's just say I had a less than happy childhood" they all looked confused so I said "I lost my parents when I was two they were killed in a rather violent way" I looked down as thinking about it only makes me sad Sarada said "were sorry if asking has upset you" I said "no it's fine I'm actually happy I could tell some people about it" Wasabi suggested "why don't we have a sparing match all of the girls Vs you that should take your mind of things" I said "I don't enjoy hurting women though" Sarada said "think of it as a battle than I've noticed you tend to be far more alert in combat training than in general" I said "alright fine let's do it but let's make it interesting" she said "go on" I said "if I win you all need to teach me one of your jutsu's each but if you win actually what do you all want" Wasabi said "give us training in your ice release" Sumrie said "shurikenjutsu and kunai training" Sarada said "I'm with Wasabi on her request" Chocho in typical Chocho fashion said "take us all out for dates" I said while facepalming "should we go for the majority vote" Sumrie, Wasabi and Sarada said "agreed" Chocho looked quite disappointed.

We all got to the indoor arena with me saying "ladies I'm warning you now I have no plans on holding back so if you leave here with frost bite, hyperthermia or other cold related illnesses I'll say it now you asked for it" Sarada said "enough talk let's begin shall we" in unsurprising fashion Sarada was the first to attack  **** _ **fire style: fireball jutsu**_ I narrowly avoided her fire ball using my own method of handling it  _ **wind style: wind bullet jutsu**_ I sent a condensed ball of wind at the fireball Sarada had fired at me only to have to evade a punch from a enlarged fist I said "what the hell" I looked to see it was Choco who had attempted to get me I said "I forgot you had expansion jutsu" she didn't reply instead she kept trying to get me I thought  **time to take out the big gun** I performed the hand signs needed  _ **ice style: ice pillar technique**_ i saw Chocho had tried to smash through the pillar so I used another jutsu  _ **ice style: snow blind jutsu**_ her vision was obscured by a thick cloud of snow making her miss her chance to take out the pillar I however had saw a kunai had been thrown at me by Sumrie but she missed by a small margin I said "I don't see why you need shuriken training your aim is decent" she still looked embarrassed by her failed attempt to get me so I ran up hitting her in the stomach I said "so sorry for that Kakei-san but this is a match" she fell to the floor but I stopped her and gently placed her down I entered a fist or I should say scratch fight with Wasabi who said "keep up will you" I said "your technique is purrfect izuno-san" she growled saying "I swear if cat pins become a thing for you" I said "you'll what purr all day long" she didn't reply instead she kept on going for me I leapt back saying  _ **ice style: ice shard barrage**_ i could see loads of cuts appear on her therefore eliminating her from the match I said "now for the last one actually where is she" I heard somebody run towards me saying "I'm right here" I drew out a kunai and began brawling with her for a uchiha who hadn't obtained the sharingan she was fast I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my eyes I screamed while covering them "AHH my eyes they they feel like they're on fire it burns" I couldn't contain the pain of it they were burning so hot I couldn't help it I don't know what called it when I heard a voice say "your not strong enough yet someday soon you will be" I than looked up seeing everything go dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed last chapter I spelled Wasabi's family name wrong I'll correct it in future chapter's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu use_**

**Ketsueki's pov**

**Near the end of the day**

I awoke from my slumber barley able to make out the area around me that was when Wasabi got up saying "what the hell happened out there" I said to her "I don't actually know one minute I'm holding my own against you all the next my eyes felt like they were on fire" that was when Shino-sensei said "did you see anything anything at all" I said "I couldn't see anything but I did hear someone" Sarada asked "what did they say" I said "apparently I'm not strong enough yet but someday soon I will be" Shino said "tell me was it your eyes only that hurt" I said "yeah" he waited for a bit saying "I need to talk with lord seventh about this I've never seen anything like it before" I said "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong" he said "aside from that ice shard barrage jutsu you used no you didn't do anything wrong" he walked out with Sarada saying "you weren't kidding about your ice style and how did you manage to use that many jutsu's consecutively that should have been a massive drain on your chakra levels" I said "when I was a kid it would have but I've learned to cope with it and fortunately for me I have high chakra levels" she said "show off" I said "that's my job".

I arrived home hearing my grandmother come up saying "oh my God the academy called apparently you lost consciousness today oh man you worried me so much" I said "I'm sorry for that but really I'm fine now aside from my eyes still having some lingering pain" my grandfather said "your sensei mentioned that and what you heard somebody say to you" I said "does it mean anything" he said "not that I know of" I don't know why but I got the feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth but I might as well go with it for now. I went up to my room seeing a photo of my parents when they got married the thing I hated about it the most was it always reminded me of how little I knew about them all I knew was they were shinobi from the land of water and that my father was a pretty powerful shinobi himself other than that I don't know I said "someday I'll find out who took you from me and someday I'll make you proud just wait for me".

I went to the academy the next day seeing at lunch boruto and Sarada had gotten into yet another fight I thought  **will they ever learn** I prepared a to use ice style but I was stopped by Wasabi who said "don't it'll only get you into trouble" I stopped the ice when Chocho declared "let's have a fight boys Vs girls" I said "let's make it capture the flag" after hearing that they all agreed to it with iwabe going to grab a flag from the storage room Wasabi said to me "don't hold back on me just because we're friends" I said "so we're friends huh" she said "yeah you've been a friend to me and the other girls" I said "alright let's do this my friend" she said "loser buys the winner food" I said while giving her a fist bump "it's on now".

I gathered outside with the rest the class and having been told all of the boy's jutsu's shikadai asked "who should we look out for minara-san" I said "let's see Akimichi-kun could be a big issue with her expansion jutsu Uchiha-kun with her fire style won't be easy Kakei-san won't be too big a problem watch out for izuno-san and her cat cloaking jutsu as it gives her an immense speed boost and cat like sense's that should be it" shikadai said "that's all I need" the match began with iwabe blocking the path  _ **Earth style: mud wall**_ we believed that we had the advantage but Chocho smashed through it I did my hand signs saying  _ **Ice style: glacial reflection jutsu**_ I summoned a Icy mirror that sent Chocho flying back I said to the other boys "run now" I went with them throwing shuriken after shuriken to hold them back. Me and the other boys eventually got into the main building I said "ok time to distract them" **_Ice style: Ice clone jutsu_** __I made a ice lookalike of my self that made boruto say "copy cat" I said "I'd need a sharingan to be one" boruto made a few shadow clones to go with my Ice clone with us sending them I multiple directions we began moving again but we got caught by the girls Sarada was about to use her fire jutsu but I had moved just in time _ **water style: water missile jutsu**_ I sent a missle of water that not only prevented a fire attack but also took Sarada down I ordered the boys to run while used another move **_Ice style: Arctic wolf jutsu_** __my jutsu made a group of three Icy wolves appear I didn't even need to order them around they out of what felt like instinct went for the girls I thought **ok need to hold back on the usage of jutsu's for now let my chakra restore itself** I pulled a paper bomb out of my pocket and placed in on the wall "in case they get through the wolves".

* * *

I reached the top of the academy after catching up with the boys that was when I witnessed boruto attempting a summoning jutsu as expected it resulted in both failure and a explosion that sent us all flying and destroyed most of the academy I in order to save my nearby classmate's did the hand signs need **_Ice style: Ice slide jutsu_** I made a Icy slide that broke most of the others fall while I and the rest was carried by Shino and his insects I got on the ground saying "well that was a bug to far boruto" I saw everyone glare at me for my pun with Shino looking more mad about it than the destruction that the academy had gone through.

Me and the others went home that night after a good scolding from Shino-sensei fortunately myself, Wasabi, Sumrie and Denki had been let of lightly lucky the paper bomb I left had been removed and no one was hurt Wasabi said to me "you lost" I said "fine I admit you girls got me" Denki said to me "your Ice style is incredible minara-kun if you don't mind I'd like to take a few notes on it" I said "sure if you want to" we kept talking for a bit when Wasabi led me to a nearby fast food restaurant saying "time to pay up" I said "I lost so it's only fair hey Kakei-san kaminarimon-san would you like to join us" they both said "why not".

We went in with Wasabi and Sumrie looking for a table for while me and Denki went to go order the food I did fortunately get it that was when Denki said "you and izuno-san seem close" I said "we met when we began at the academy although she considers me a friend" he said "well it's good to see you and her get along although I'd recommend that you stop the cat puns" I said "then I'd be feline bad If I did" he rolled his eyes at me saying "never mind" we got to the table that the other girls had picked out with Sumrie saying "that looks good" I said "nothing quite like a burger after a long day of training" Denki said "I take it you train a lot" I said "yup ever since I was little" Wasabi said "and after you know what happened" I said "yeah I know" Denki looked confused but decided not to say anything that was when Sumrie asked "what do you think the teams will be like when we become genin" I said "I personally hope I get to be on a team with you guys" Wasabi asked "why's that" I said "well let's face it we'd have a balanced team if I'd be the combatant of the team if we had Kakei-san we'd have a skilled medic, if kaminarimon-san was on the team we'd have a genius for a strategists and if we had you izuno-san we would have a brilliant scout and attacker" she said "good anlysis of our tricks minara-san" I said "well it is in my natural gift being this analytical" after that we began eating our food and talking well into the night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna be honest I have no intention of covering the school trip arc as it felt lackluster to me it'll be mentioned but I won't actively cover it sorry if anyone liked that arc. Also the first half of the chapter covers the aftermath of the ghost incident.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu use_**

**Three weeks later**

**Ketsueki's pov**

The past three weeks had been absolutely crazy first we had people going mad for no apparent reason then there was the matter of that we had to deal with an attack on the water filtration plant and last but not least a gigantic monster had attacked us I said while resting on my bed "why did this happen when I'm around" I held my head in the pillow thinking back on everyone I'd met at the academy and how I've come to love the quirks to their personalities be it shikadai's general laziness or boruto's ability to always get into trouble or Sumrie's burst of nervousness and Denki's constant analysing of the situation at hand but best of all how good a friend Wasabi is I muttered "yeah she's a good friend definitely somebody I can count on" I was thinking of everything we learned about one another in the past three weeks I learned she's a only child, that she likes cats over dogs, her favourite food is anything with Wasabi on it (really unsurprising), and she has a liking for cute things but she asked if I could keep that one a secret I in turn told her something's about me she now knows I too am a only child, I like all animals, my favourite food is katsudon and I don't mind cute things I was about to nod of when I heard a knock at the door I went down to see Wasabi had come over she said "hey minara-san want to head out somewhere" I said "yeah why not".

Me and her began walking about town talking about different things until she mentioned "were having a school trip next week and after that the graduation exams are happening" I said "well I wish everyone luck especially with the practical half" she raised one of her brows saying "do you know what they plan to do" I said "nope but from what other genin have told me it's never easy" she said "of course you'd ask what it involves" I smirked saying "well this is me after all" at that stage she grabbed my arm saying "there's somewhere I want to show you". I was lead to a spot just outside the village that had plenty of trees, bushes and even a small pond she said "it's my personal training spot" I said "it's beautiful" she said "yeah as a child is come here to practice my cat cloaking" I said "why bring me here" she said "one I thought we could do some training and two I wanted to show you it" she came close to me saying "I view you as a good friend minara-san" I said "please call me Ketsueki if we're going to work together" she said "fine but call me Wasabi" me and her gave each other a fist bump saying "I'm sure we'll make one hell of a team".

**The day after**

me and the others were standing at the entrance to the academy worrying about the fate of Sumrie as rumours were spreading that she was leaving to go attend another academy fortunately everyone was happy to see that she was at the gate with her saying "I'm staying here in the hidden leaf" that made all the others cry while running up to hug her with me just sitting at the background smiling at the situation that was when Mitsuki asked "what's got you so happy" I said "not much just seeing everyone so happy has made me lighten up a bit" he didn't say anything instead he just wondered off I thought  **he's such a mystery.** I walked back home with Wasabi and Sumrie with the latter saying "I'm sorry for all the mess at the academy" I said "hey don't worry Kakei-san you came back and everyone is happy because of it" Wasabi said "we all adore you Kakei-san so please don't think anyone holds a grudge against you" she said "that's a relief by the way minara-san" I said "what's wrong" she said "you lost our match a while ago yet you haven't paid up with the training we requested" her and Wasabi both glared at me saying "well what do you have to say" I said "what if we get the trip out the way then you'll all be prepared for the exams" Wasabi said "fair enough but if you try to ditch us remember I know where you live and I you should remember you can run fast but I'm faster" I gulped a bit at her threat thinking  **ok definitely not going to avoid training them.**

* * *

**A week after the trip**

A week after we had gotten back from our school trip I had spent all that time since training Sumrie, Wasabi, Sarada and Chocho I offered for the others to come along but they refused as they had training of their own in mind all In all I'd say they all did well they couldn't quite utilize my Ice style but they had gotten better in shurikenjutsu and kunai usage. The day we arrived at the exam site we all got a shock upon realising who we had to face the man who everyone knew introduced himself saying "greetings all of you I won't introduce myself as you all know me" I looked at him fanboying internally  **that's Kakashi mother fucking Hatake this is not happening I can't believe I get to face him I hope I don't make a mess** I kept fanboying eventually being snapped to reality after Wasabi gave me a nudge I heard the layout of the test realising it was a bell test he went into the woods that would be the test site I said "well let's get to it".

The test began with us all splitting up in the woods I performed a quick set of hand signs  _ **Ice style: Ice clone jutsu**_ my clone went off to go distract them me and Wasabi stood next to eachother with her saying "any bright ideas" I said "we go for konohamrau-sensei as I believe we could take him out easily" metal said "I take it you'll do it alone" I said "no we do it as a team" Denki asked "but what if we fail" I said "than let's fail as a team" I gave everyone a fist bump with Wasabi saying "you really know how to gather the troops don't you" I said "not the troops partner's" I saw her smile a bit at that what she was thinking I don't know. 

Me and Denki got behind konohamrau I gave him a couple of paper bomb's saying "you remember the plan use these to cut him of if he attempts to run" Denki said "got it" I felt bad making him do such a low grade task but considering his physical and jutsu abilities it wouldn't be fair on him I ran for konohamrau who tried to throw a kunai at me I avoided it saying "nice try" I used one of me shuriken's to get him to fall back which he did  **all according to plan** I had my Ice clone get him from behind leaving him completely open for a attack I called out "Lee-san now" I saw as metal leapt at him delivering a kick to his stomach however he nearly got away but Denki's paper bomb's did the trick to box him in I said "Wasabi finish this play will you" Wasabi came in from behind slashing his back with a kunai I gave everyone a high five to congratulate them but he got up saying "great teamwork all of you but I still have some fight left in me" he began summoning up a technique I had no idea he could use I said "everyone get back that's a rasengan" he said "so you did your homework correct this is a rasengan but no running won't help you avoid it" before me and my team knew it we only saw a white flash.

* * *

When the white flash disappeared I found myself in a area that didn't look like the real world that and the fact there was a ghostly figure standing there the figure said "it seems you've gotten stronger it seems your true power will be unlocked soon" I said "true power this strength that what do you mean" the figure said "talk to the one who began it all the one who made you who you are he shall lead the way" I said "who is" I was cut off as I regained consciousness I woke up to find me and the others had been captured by konahamrau I said to them as they got up "I'm sorry guys because of me we failed" Denki said "want was it you said, if we fail we fail as a team" I said "I know but because of me all of you won't be able to become genin" that was when we found that boruto had captured the bell from Kakashi. Me and the rest of my team sat and waited I said "I've failed you all" that was when Kakashi said "you all pass" that caught us all by suprise with him saying "as told to me by konohamrau-sensei the group lead by Minara had exceptional teamwork that after all was the point" I said "so we all pass" he said "with flying colours" that made everyone jump for joy as we all did what I didn't believe any of us would do. 

I returned home that night seeing my grandmother who asked "how did your exams go" I said "they went fine but I need to talk with grandfather" she said "he's through there" I walked in to see him he asked me "what's troubling you my boy" I said "grandfather have you been honest about our family" he didn't answer I said "well as you know a while ago I blacked out during a sparring match and there's the matter of I heard a voice tell me I wasn't strong enough yet well today it talked again saying I am now but I need to talk to the one who made me the way I am and let's face it I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you so tell me what have you hidden from me" he sighed saying "I had hoped to wait until you reached chunin level for this but I seems that won't be the case" I gave him a puzzled look he carried on saying "Ketsueki you have a dōjutsu a very ancient and powerful one" I said "wait what" he told me "it's true you have one it's not quite three great dōjutsu level but it's powerful none the less" I said "what is it called" he said "its name is the Ketsuryūgan with it you can control blood or more accurately the iron in a person's blood" I said "why am I only finding this out now" he said "your father had me seal it when you were born you see when you first entered the world it activated such a immense power was feared by many so he had it sealed to one prevent it from going out of control and two to stop you going mad with power because of it" I said "well if it's sealed can we unseal it" he said "yes but it has to be done tomorrow".

**That evening**

I stood on top of the hokage stone faces with my grandfather preparing the ritual to unseal my dōjutsu apparently that very seal was what caused my eyes to hurt last time as my mind being in it's competitive mindset wanted to activate it but the seal stopped it so it caused a outward reaction hence my eyes feeling like they are on fire he said "it's time are you ready" I said "if this power will help me protect everyone than I'm always ready" he had me stand in a circle that he drew and began reciting a incarnation I couldn't understand eventually my eye began feeling like they were on fire at first but this time I could contain it I said "this power it's so intense yet so soothing" my grandfather said "don't be let it seduce you it's still activating give it a minute or two". After a while I felt the Ketsuryūgan had settled with my grandfather saying "now cut into your wrist" I said "wait what" he said "you need to imbued blood with your own chakra if you wish to use it" I said "that sounds risky but I might as well" I did as I was told and made my blood make contact with my chakra after it had successfully bonded I asked "wait how exactly do I have a Ketsuryūgan don't you not need to be of a certain lineage to obtain one" he said "it's because I myself am from the Chinoike clan the family famed for the Ketsuryūgan" he closed his eyes revealing he had one as well he also explained my mother had one as well hence how I got mine I asked "what do I do with this power" he said "find your ninja way" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry if the whole Ketsuryūgan reveal felt rushed because for me it was but I wanted to get it out the way fast also I'll be adding some non-cannon abilities to it just like what I did with ice style.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just a quick filler chapter next one will actually advance the plot.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu use_**

**At the academy**

**Ketsueki's pov**

I walked in thinking about what my grandfather said about how I should find my ninja way come to think of it I never really thought about that I mean sure it was mentioned to me but I never really thought about what it meant to me my thoughts however were interupted when Wasabi came up behind me saying "hey Ketsueki did you hear they're doing the team selection today" I said "that should be fun I do wonder how will they select it" Wasabi said "I don't know if it's certain but me and you may end up together as the teachers are paring people up based on who they work the best with but as I said I'm not certain" I said "well it can't be bad if I get paired up with you" she smiled saying "we simply make one hell of a team" we both have one another a fist bump while waiting for Shino-sensei to arrive.

Eventually Shino-sensei walked through the door with a number of others who had our forehead protectors he ran through the others teams with everyone but Sarada being happy at hers I was last being told "Minara, Izuno and Kakei you are now team 15 your leader shall be Hanabi Hyūga" Wasabi said "I like the look of this team if I'm honest" I said "I look forward to working with you all" Sumrie said "I'm so happy right now" Hanabi handed us our forehead protectors I'd wrapped mine where it should go after taking a good look at it mine was a simple matte black colour with the village logo in the centre Hanabi said to us "meet me in the woods".

We all got there I asked "what did you need Hanabi-sensei" she said "most of the other genin team leaders are doing this so I'm doing the same in order to find out your combat abilities let's have a sparing match" I said "not to be rude but won't that be one sided I mean you have the Byakugan" she said "it should be ok since you have the Ketsuryūgan" I asked "how did" she said "all seeing eye remember and your grandfather reported it to us" Sumrie and Wasabi asked "have you been hiding something from us" I said "no I've only had it since last night" so my Ketsuryūgan is immensely weak right now" Hanabi said "use it you need too". I prepared for a fight with the rest of my team with Hanabi taking a defensive stance Wasabi began the fight by racing towards her only to be sent flying back by her Sumrie managed to grab her and get her back I said "Kakei-san give me long range support Wasabi cat cloaking" they both nodded with me racing ahead I did the hand signs **_Ice style: one thousand icicle piercing_** __I sent icicle towards her that she barley avoided I after getting close began a kunai fight with her she went to my side with her's allowing me to block it and go for her shoulder sadly though I got cocky and got hit back by her Wasabi entered a fist fight with her while Sumrie provided a few shots of water style I said "ok let's do this" I closed my eyes and activated the Ketsuryūgan glaring at Hanabi I could see everyone's blood vessels that were in my range of view I said "ok time to put this power to the test" I focused on Hanabi which caused her to standstill shouting "the hell" I said "remember I can control liquids with high iron content that includes blood" I re did my hand signs _ **Ice**_ ** _style: Arctic freezing jutsu_** __that caused Hanabi to freeze from the waist down she said "you kids win" I said "ok just give me a minute I'll unfreeze you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for jutsu use_**

**At the hokage's office**

**Ketsueki's pov**

Me and the rest of team 15 arrived at the hokage's office standing before the man himself I did earlier ask as to why we needed to see him but apparently it's normal for tend to receive their first mission from the hokage that was when he said "it's good you could arrive now on to your mission" he pulled out a scroll saying "you've been asked to deal with a snake that has been causing trouble throughout a number of outlying villages how you deal with it is up to you all" I asked "when you say snake how big are we talking" he said "they simply said it's house sized" I said "and we have to fight it" Hanabi, Wasabi and Sumrie said "yep" I said "great what could go wrong" Naruto chuckled saying "relax it hasn't shown much hostility towards people who try to befriend it" I said "well that give us a fighting chance" after that we left with Hanabi saying "why are you so sarcastic minara-kun" I said "it's just my way of doing things and all of you please call me Ketsueki we'll be working together after all" she said "fair enough but only if you all call me by mine" Sumrie said "it's good that we're all on a first name basis now" I said "yeah now we have a snake to go hunt".

**At the village site**

Me and the rest of the team reached the village that reported the snake with a female member of the village saying "are you all the shinobi we requested" Hanabi said "yeah we are" she said "oh thank you the snake has been a real problem" I said "what's this about it leaving people who try to befriend it alone" she said "that's what we don't know some of us had attempted to befriend it but most of them got scared and left it" that was when Sumrie asked "has it harmed any livestock or people" she said "not intentionally the worst it's done is scare a few children off and smash a couple of barns" I said "well this should be easy" after that we were told the area it was sighted so we could deal with it.

We began investigating it with Wasabi asking "can't you track it via the Ketsuryūgan" I said "if it was a human I could but not with a snake" that was when Sumrie said "um guys that's not it is it" she pointed to a gigantic looking snake with violet scales based on its looks I'd say it was a cobra due to it's good that was when it talked saying "greetings young maiden's and man what brings you to me" It had a feminine voice with a slight hiss at the end of its speech I said "we heard that you were roaming around here and the local villagers asked us to deal with you" she said "they don't seem to like me I didn't want to scare them I just wanted to understand them" I said "wait what" she screamed you wouldn't understand" she began racing ahead attempting to escape I said "ah shit let's go for it" Hanabi used her Byakugan to get a lock on her while Sumrie and Wasabi attempted to contain the damage it left I said to a group of passing villagers "sorry".

* * *

**At the snakes cave**

Me and the rest of the team reached a cave that was clearly it's nest we heard it scream "why are you here" I attempted to smash it's tail against us which we barely dodged sadly though my jacket got all covered in dust after a few minutes of doing this I asked "what's your name" she said "what" I said "no one said what your name is" she said "why do you care" she seemed sad in the way she spoke I said "because I would like to know" she waited a bit saying "hebi my name's hebi" I said "that's a beautiful name now might I ask hebi why are you doing all this I mean getting angry with us and roaming around this area" she said while looking sad "this village it was built on a battlefield from the last war you humans had but most of all this cave was where my last master died" I said "that's why why you roam this land and why you made this cave your home" hebi said "my master she she was the kindest woman and shinobi that I ever met but she died" I asked "what was her name" she said "Mayuri and to save you from asking I do miss her" I looked down saying "so in the end you just missed somebody dear to you and had little to nothing that you could use to remember them" she said "how would you know" I said "because I lost my parents when I was two and all I have to remember them is this jacket and a single photo at my home so yeah I do get it losing someone close to you and having so little to remember them by I get how frustrating it is and how empty it's it's makes you feel so please don't believe you are the only one who felt that pain" she had a tear in her eye and said "I never thought that someone would I wanted other friends but I couldn't make them I'm a snake all the villagers are human it couldn't work out" I said "why can't it happen you and Mayuri were friends once upon a time why can't you have more human friends in fact why not be mine" she said "you'd be my friend even after I attacked your friends" I said "yes I would" she said "well let's enter a summoning contract".

I went back to the hidden leaf after cleaning up matters at the other village and entering my contract with hebi me and my teammates began walking to the nearest burger bar that was when we saw Chocho, Inojin and Shikadai who asked "hey you three how was your mission" I went on about how I met hebi and entered a contract with her that was when Inojin said "God damn it how do you get the fun sounding missions we had to escort some shopaholic on her shopping trip" I said "sorry for this guys" I had a smile meant to show how sorry I was with Shikadai saying "I'm sure you did well during it anyway".

I got back home being greeted by both my grandparents with my grandfather asking "how did your first mission go" I said "it went fine I didn't need to use the Ketsuryūgan but on the plus side I got a summon out of it" he said "oh and what is it might I ask" I said "I got a snake her name's hebi and she is very eager to work with me" he said "that's great my boy also I have something to offer you" I gave him a puzzled look with him pulling out a sword wraped in a cloth like substance saying "this is your father's blade on the day you were born he said he wanted you to have it when you came of age" I pulled away the cloth seeing what I felt was the most beautiful sword ever it had a pale white hilt with a silver blade that had the symbol of our clan on it's hilt I noticed the water and tear on it clearly from my father's usage of it I said "why didn't you tell me about this" he said "your parents requested that it be kept a secret I wanted to tell you but I was bound by the promise I made" I said "what's so unique about it anyway" he said "it's unique as it's a unbreakable blade while it is able to suffer wear and tear but it will never be snapped broken or melted" I asked "when you say when I come of age how old is he talking" he said "he didn't mean when you reach a chronological age he meant when you reach a certain mental age" I said "so when I've matured enough I can use it" he simply nodded with my grandmother saying "that sounds like it'll be soon you've already grown into a fine shinobi inspite of how little time you've been at it" my grandfather said "I see it has something to do with that Izuno girl you get along with" I felt a faint blush form on my face with me saying "how did you hear about her" he said "your teacher's informed us about your teamwork with her how you both make a exceptional team and you both get along in general" I said "me and Wasabi both get along as friends but it's just that" he said "I never implied you held feelings for her" I blushed even more with my grandmother saying "tell me what does this girl mean to you" I said "I really care for her I um get along with her" she said "not that how do you feel deep in your heart" I shouted "I really really like her I adore the way she always has a plan in a pinch I adore the way she moves both in and out of fights with so much confidence I adore the way she can keep up with me be it in combat or in terms of personality and I love the way she looks when she occasionally smiles" I began panting with her saying "aww it sounds like my boy is becoming a man who has fallen for somebody" I said "yeah I um guess I have I won't say anything yet not until I know she feels the same" she said "that sounds fair enough but don't wait to long otherwise another man might take her away" after that I went to bed saying "who knew I felt so strongly for Wasabi ah well let's see how things go" little did I know how far things would progress for me and her in the future.


End file.
